


Baby, it's cold outside

by oleffx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Movies, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sleepovers, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleffx/pseuds/oleffx
Summary: Seb goes to Carlos's house on Christmas Eve but what happens when a blizzard has them snowed in
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Kudos: 29





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad and ooc this is my first completed fic and I’ve never written Seblos before.

Seb and Carlos had made plans for Christmas Eve to hang out together. Carlos's parents were at a work Christmas party while his sisters were at a birthday party so they'd have the house to themselves. It was now the 24th and both boys were excited. They had confirmed their relationship status a few days before Christmas break and were in still their honeymoon phase.

Seb got to Carlos’s house at 11am. Carlos was trying to bake cookies as a surprise but it wasn’t working very well for him. The kitchen had flour everywhere and he had gone through a carton of eggs. Needless to say Carlos isn’t the best baker.

When Seb arrived Carlos greeted him with a soft kiss and felt less stressed than he has been. They went to the kitchen and Carlos showed him the mess he had created.

“I was trying to make surprise cookies for you..” 

Seb chuckled. “That’s really sweet, love, do you uh need some help to actually make them?”

They ended up making the cookies with Seb taking the lead. Once they were in the oven Carlos sat on the couch and sighed in relief. Seb sat beside him and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch. They watched Elf while waiting for the cookies to bake while cuddling.

After 20 minutes the cookies were done. They ended up tasting really good. It was a relief since they went through so much to make them. They continued to watch Christmas movies while eating cookies.

At some point Seb looked out the window and saw there was more snow than a few hours ago. A lot more snow. It was coming down really quickly. He quickly checked the weather and saw there was a huge blizzard warning.

“Babe I have to go home there’s gonna be a huge blizzard.” He sighed softly, sad their day was being cut short. 

“Baby it’s cold outside.” Carlos sang quietly trying to get Seb to stay.

“Are you singing a christmas song right now?” He asked, laughing a little.

“Is it working?”

“Maybe. Well I can probably stay a bit longer.” Seb said quietly looking out the window.

Carlos smiled and kissed him again which Seb could not complain about.

They continued to watch christmas movies together while eating the cookies they made and occasionally glancing at the snow outside. They both knew Seb wouldn’t be able to go home at this point but neither had any complaints.

Close to 8pm Carlos’s parents and siblings came home. They had met Seb before but he still felt really awkwardly as if he was intruding. Even though Carlos told him he wasn’t a million times. They told him he could stay that night and he was always welcome. Which Seb was very grateful for.

Close to 11 Carlos made them some hot chocolate as they slowly got more tired. This also lead to a whipped cream fight that lasted a few minutes of the two boys throwing whipped cream at eachother.

After they cleaned up they finally settled down. It was nearly midnight. They were as happy as can be.

“I love you.” Seb whispered to Carlos quietly while they cuddled.

Carlos was surprised to say the least. He never expected a boy especially Seb to love him. He never even expected Seb to like him. He did love him back though. Of course he did.

“I love you too Seb.” He smiled down at him softly.

They fell asleep midnight on Christmas in eachother arms. Both feeling so much love for eachother. They had nothing to be worried about anymore. They’d always have eachother


End file.
